The Stars Can Only Tell
by BlackButterfly8
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at the guild. She claims to be a dragon. But what does this child bring about for the newly joined couple, Loke and Lucy? Only the stars can tell. LokexLucy


**HI GUYS! sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot's been going on at home and I have summer work to do so I haven't had much time to write. I will be continuing "The Innocence Type"; this is only a side story that I thought of randomly. BTW, don't own Fairy Tail.**

**3-3-3-3**

Chapter 1-Lucy's Point of View

This day could NOT get any worse. First, I have to give up my reward (which was 100,000 jewel) because Natsu and Gray destroyed an entire town. Then, while I was walking back to the guild after we got back, i stepped into this gigantic mud puddle and ruined my boots. Then, of course Natsu and Gray fought and somehow made my but catch fire and then ice over. They were laughing after so I think it was only a joke. And then, it starts raining. Fun.

As soon as we walked through the doors of Fairy Tali, we were greeted with a warm welcome from the rest of the guild members. Just like always. It was pouring outside, but it was sunny in here. I smiled to myself and thought,

"_I'm home." _

"Hey Lucy! Why are you so spacey today?" Natsu practically screamed in my ear.

"Can't you talk like a normal person?" I yelled back at him.

"Oi! No need to yell!" Gray said. I sighed. Yep this is home alright. The rest of the day went as it normally would. Natsu and Gray fought, Erza came in and knocked them off, Nab lingered by the request board and Mirajane smiled. Everyone was completely normal, though I couldn't help but feel that something was….. different. There was a certain aura in the guild underneath all of that happiness. It seemed, powerful, but not evil.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doors bursting open. A girl, who seemed to be only around 14 or 15 walked in. She had flaming red hair tied into a braid that reached the back of her legs. Her eyes were yellow and instead of pupils, like humans, there were slits. Her nails were quite long, and painted black. Her clothes were tattered, blood stained, and also looked to be a bit… scorched? She walked up to Natsu with a fierce expression on her face.

"Hey nee-san." she said calmly.

"Wait a second…. that voice. It can't be. You…. you're supposed to be dead. Ikini…."

"Yep! That's me!" she said cheerily.

_ "Her attitude completely changed…." _I thought to myself.

"Oi Flame Brain! Mind telling us who you're little girlfriend is?" Gray asked, sitting back in his chair.

"She's not my girlfriend, you walking popsicle. Guys, this is Ikini! She's Igneel's daughter!" Natsu said.

"WHAT? But I thought Igneel was a dragon!" I yelled.

"He is! Ikini is a dragon who also has the power to turn into a human!" he said, completely oblivious to how amazing this kid was.

"How the hell does that work? I won't believe it until you show me." Laxus snorted from his "perch" on the second floor balcony.

"Fine! Come outside, because I think my dragon form would rip the roof off." she laughed, walking back through the doors. We all gathered outside. She closed her eyes. Her clothes caught on fire a bit. Gray tried to run toward her. Natsu held his arm out.

"Just watch." he said, completely, deadly serious.

The flames began to spread around her. They started to lick the ground, but she somehow floated upwards. Soon, the flames became too bright for us to watch. When we looked back, there was this gigantic dragon sitting calmly in front of us. Her scales were a metallic red. Her tail had an arrow-like tip, and deadly spikes poking out from the tip about a quarter of the way back. The guild members just looked up in complete awe at the creature standing before them.

"Wait, but how did you learn to convert into human form if you were born as a dragon?" Loki asked, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"WHA? Where did you come from?" I screamed at my spirit/ boyfriend (Guess I forgot to mention that, huh), from the wet ground, where I was now sitting. He just laughed and extended his hand, which I gratefully accepted. I glared at Natsu who was laughing hysterically at me. He shut up immediately. Ikini reverted back to human form (less dramatically, thank goodness) and punched Natsu in the stomach.

"Nee-san, don't be mean!" she said, laughing a bit at him.

"_How old is this kid anyway?" _I thought to myself.

"To answer your question, Lucy, I'm only 13 years old in human years." Ikini said calmly. My eyes widened.

_ "How did she know what I was thinking?" _

"Being a dragon has it's perks." she winked.

"What do you mean human years?" Gray asked.

"Natsu…. can you answer this one?" she sighed.

"Dragons age ten times faster in their time lapse." he replied. "So 1 hour for them is ten hours for us."

" Oh my God. Natsu can do math." Happy said with a shocked expression on his face. One minute he was calmly flying around like the annoying little cat he was, the next, there was an imprint of his face on the wall, courtesy of Ikini.

"You're really annoying you know that, cat?" she said angrily. Everyone took a step back.

"Anyway, let's all go inside. It's starting to rain again." Mirajane said, smiling as per usual. After we got inside, Natsu, Ikini, Erza , Loki (who refused to go back to the spirit world), Happy, Gray, and I sat down at our usual table. No one ever dared try to sit with us; we were probably voted Fairy Tail's scariest team as well as strongest.

"Ikini, why are you here?" Natsu asked, a bit too perkily.

"Natsu, don't worry; he's fine. He's worried you might do something stupid so he sent me to watch you." Ikini smiled. Natsu pouted in the corner for about an hour after that.

"So… Ikini was it? Are you going to join our team to watch Natsu?" Erza asked.

"That was the plan." she smiled.

_"How is this innocent little girl, a fearsome dragon?" _ I thought to myself. She glanced over in my direction, and looked back to Erza who was explaining…. something very complicated.

"Why don't you go see Mira to get your guild stamp?" Natsu asked, coming out of his "Emo corner" **(*cough* Tamaki Suoh *cough*) **and acting… serious for once? Okay who sprayed pesticides in the air? Natsu Dragneel was acting serious? Oh I could get used to this. She nodded and walked over to Mirajane who was already holding the magic stamp press.

"Where should I put it?" Mira smiled. Ikini thought for a second and moved the strap of her tank top over.

"My shoulder blade." she said. Mira pressed the stamp and in a burst of sparkles, the stamp adhered. She pulled the press away and looked at the mark a bit funny.

"What? Is something wrong?" Ikini asked worriedly. "Jesus did I have an allergic reaction to it? God I have such sensetive scales….. I mean skin. Sorry bad habit."

"No, no your skin is fine. Just…. I've never seen a stamp like this. You see the color of it is different for almost every person. It can change according to your attributes: your personality, your magic, even your eye color can do the trick." Mira explained. "This one obviously changed according your magic. Take a look." She brought out two mirrors.

"Lucy, hold this in front of her." she said.

I stared in shock at the color. I'd never seen a stamp like it. It looked like it was made of fire. The color of it was red. But there were flames running through it, as if they were trapped in glass and trying to get out.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed, running up behind her. Ikini only giggled a bit.

"I'm almost completely sure you haven't had any dragons here, am I right?" she laughed. We all shook our heads. " Well, our physical appearances change according to our powers. That's why my hair is red, my clothes are always scorched unless I fire proof seal them, and my stamp is the way it is."

She makes it seem like being a dragon is difficult to handle. I stared at her while she talked to Master about a place to stay. I snapped out of my trance when I heard my name being called.

"Ha ha I was right. You are being spacey today….anyways, is it ok with you if Ikini stays at your place for a while?" Natsu asked. I guess this is what they were talking about…..

"Sure, my couch is a pull out bed, so she can sleep in there." I replied. Ikini smiled.

"Um, do you have some clothes that I could borrow. Dad kind of rushed me out the door this morning so I didn't have time to fireproof…" she said, fingering the end of her braid nervously.

"No, but I have some money left over after I paid my rent, so I can buy you some as long as they're cheap."

"Lucy, you don't have to…"

"Ikini, you're nakama to us now. You don't have to worry about, well, anything anymore. Kay?" I smiled. She just smiled at the ground.

"Thank you, everyone….." she mumbled.

"Alright let's go! We have a lot of work to do!" I said, as happily as I could. I dragged her out the doors by the hand. I swear the expression on her face was so funny I almost died. I think. We went to a small outlet mall that happened to be near my house. We walked around a bit and I made Ikini try on (well look at) ALOT of clothes. We finally found an outfit for her for only 200 jewel. She had distressed dark jeans (that we rolled up since it was summer), a white tank top (with a leather jacket for winter time) and black converse. Once we got home, Ikini cast her so called "usual" fireproofing spell on the clothes, and the house.

"Don't think you want your house burnt down, do you?" she laughed.

"That….. would be bad." I said. God, I lost my breath just thinking about it. I only rent it so, that would not be fun. I showed her everything she would have to do, all around the house, my room, and last but not least, how to pull out her bed.

"Well, that's it. So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day." I asked. "I mean it's only….. 10:00 at night…alright then. Guess I'll get you some bedding!"

"You do that!" she laughed. I ran upstairs, and pulled some sheets out of the closet. As I walked downstairs, I noticed Ikini sitting on the couch. She looked like she was almost crying for some reason….

"Ikini? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Um, it's nothing, I just…. i've never left the cave for this long before and to tell you the truth, I'm a bit scared." she replied. Poor kid. Just because she wasn't human doesn't mean that she's different from any of us. I don't know why I was thinking that she was supposed to be this big scary thing that was breathing red hot fire at my face. Now, she's kind of just a scared kid. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"You're fine now. Me, Natsu, Gray, Erza, we're all here for you. None of us would let you get hurt, even if it meant sacrificing our lives. So don't worry about anything like that."

"You don't have to worry either, hime." said a voice behind me. Loki, that damn cat.

"Really, Loki? Again with the popping out of fucking nowhere?" I yelled at my spirit. He put his hands up in defense.

"I only came to tell you something. Guess who I talked to today!" he said, taking my hands.

"Mmmmmm…. Virgo?" I asked.

"Better."

"Aries?"

"Think: powerful."

"No way! And what did he say? Goddamnit! Tell me already!"

"He said it was fine as long as I remember the rules!"

"Oh my God! Yay!" I yelled. He pulled me into his arms and spun me around the room.

"Um….. guys? Mind filling me in?" Ikini asked, raising an eyebrow. I kissed Loke and explained about him being a Spirit, which oddly enough she knew about, and well, us falling in love, dating and Mr. Moustache's "rules". He accepted Loke's request! Now we don't have to worry about a lookout watching our every moves every second of the day.

"Seems…complicated. But cute!" she smiled. Loke kissed me on the cheek.

"Guess I should get going…..see ya later….. babe." he smirked with a flash of light.

"….. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT?" I yelled up to the sky. I looked up at the constellation "Leo" which happened to be directly over my house tonight. It seemed to smirk at me. Sometimes….. I really hate him.

"I heard that!" his voice echoed in my head. Apparently, when a mage and Spirit's bonds are strong enough, they can do all sorts of things. Communicate telepathically, sense each others emotions and if the bond is strong enough, influence each others motions. We could do all three. Actually I could do that with all my spirits. Well anyway, I'll go on with the story.

"Loke….just go away…..for the love of the Spirit King. I'll….let you sleep in my apartment tonight if you do okay?" I thought.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I could almost see him grinning in my head.

"Guess we should get some sleep… shouldn't we?" she smiled. I nodded and spread the sheets over the mattress.

"Well, good night!" I said waving as I walked into my room. When I flicked on the lights, guess who was asleep in my bed already? Yep. That damn lion was going to come in here with or without my permission wasn't he? Well, I did say he could so no use helping it now. I

took my pajamas into the bathroom, checking on Ikini along the way. She was already sound asleep. I laughed a little bit. She was in a "mini" dragon form curled in a little ball on top of the sheets. And with every exhale, she snorted a bit of smoke through her nose.

I changed in the bathroom and went back to my room. I climbed into my bed, slowly and silently as to not wake Loke. As I settled down, Loke curled his arm around my waist in his sleep. He isn't really asleep is he…?

"Nope. I kind of just wanted to do that." he said behind me. I sighed.

"Remind me again why I love you?"

"Just because." he said, kissing the top of my head. He snuggled into my neck, like a kitten.

"Just because, huh?" I thought before letting my mind slip into unconsciousness.

**Sorry for not updating again guys….. like I said before a lot's been going on at home. I'm doing my best. Please review! :**


End file.
